meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 061
5:02:38 PM Canto: So, when last we left, you guys had retrived the lightstone from the top of the lighthouse. Now you just need to drop it off with Turgan in exchange for the crystallized epiphany you need. 5:03:16 PM Janis: And maybe give him an arrow or two for our trouble. 5:03:24 PM Janis: Janis is still a little pissed 5:03:40 PM Day: Day at some point went to change. 5:04:00 PM Canto: Not sure what' she's pissed about, exactly, but okay! 5:04:46 PM Janis: ((She doesn't like that she killed people who weren't bandits. She's choosing to blame him.)) 5:06:58 PM Canto: Ahh, I get it. 5:07:56 PM Canto: Still! Nation needs the crystals. 5:08:26 PM Day: ... you all right? 5:08:39 PM Janis: ((Who was that addressed to?)) 5:09:02 PM Day: ((You.)) 5:09:20 PM Janis: ...I'll be fine. Let's just get the thing and get outta here. This plane sucks. 5:09:47 PM Wynn: Weren't you the one that wanted to go look at the next town over? 5:10:24 PM Janis: Well, I changed my mind. Not like we need much anyway. 5:11:07 PM Wynn: Well, let's go. 5:11:13 PM Janis: Janis heads for the door. 5:11:25 PM Day: Day follows. 5:11:31 PM Wynn: Wynn too 5:11:41 PM Canto: The portal takes you back to the city. 5:12:13 PM Wynn: Wynn heads towards the market again. 5:12:25 PM Janis: Janis too 5:12:32 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 5:12:43 PM Canto: You get there pretty easily, back to Turgan, the tall Goliath merchant. 5:13:08 PM Janis: We got your stupid rock. You got the crystaline epiphany? 5:13:40 PM Day: Day eyes him. 5:13:47 PM Canto: Turgan: Of course! 5:14:17 PM Canto: He holds up a small sack. 5:14:54 PM Day: Let's have a look. 5:15:02 PM Canto: Turgan: Turgan always keeps his bargains. And you are big heroes now! Everyone saw your ship hovering over the lightouse. 5:15:33 PM Canto: He hands the sack over. It's actually made of fine metal links rather than cloth. 5:15:57 PM Day: Day looks inside. 5:16:24 PM Canto: It is filled with glowy crystals that seem to make tingly chimey noises. 5:16:39 PM Wynn: Why didn't anyone else think to get it that way? 5:17:14 PM Janis: Why's this rock of yours so valuable, anyway? 5:18:51 PM Canto: Turgan: ... I explained this. The port is closed with no lighthouse. They built a new lighthouse, but the construction was sabotaged. So they needed lightstone from old lighthouse for new lighthouse, to reopen port. 5:19:33 PM Canto: Turgan looks at Wynn. "Flying airships are not common on strongely Earth-aligned plane. What is opposite of common? That is how uncommon." 5:20:13 PM Day: We'll tell him you said that. 5:20:27 PM Canto: Turgan: Tell who? 5:20:34 PM Janis: Nation. Our ship. 5:21:27 PM Day: Our ship is a person. 5:21:36 PM Canto: Turgan: Oh! Yes. Tell him good job. Now, for trouble, here, I also am happy to give you valuable wooden prairie dog. 5:21:39 PM Wynn: Let's just get going. I'm sure he'll like to have this. 5:22:05 PM Canto: Turgan: Mayor is coming! To meet heroes who saved the port! Would you like to meet him? 5:22:05 PM Day: ... a wooden one? Thanks. 5:22:15 PM Janis: ...wait, what? 5:22:40 PM Canto: Turgan hands over the driftwood prairie dog to Day. 5:23:26 PM Canto: Turgan: Once I saw your ship -- Nation, is it? -- flying to lighthouse, I knew that you had been triumphant! 5:23:35 PM Canto: Turgan: So I told mayor. 5:23:40 PM Day: Day inspects it, curiously. 5:24:07 PM Janis: ....and now the mayor wants to meet with us...the heroes? 5:24:23 PM Canto: It isn't magical. Kinda tacky, but very valuable on a plane like this for the rarity of its materials. 5:24:44 PM Day: Pretty. Thank you. 5:25:01 PM Day: ... I'm not feeling especially heroic today. 5:25:28 PM Canto: Turgan nods! "Yes! You have saved the city! I'm sorry, did not catch your name!" He looks at Day. 5:25:49 PM Day: Day. 5:27:26 PM Canto: Turgan nods. "Now I can have Lightstone please?" 5:28:15 PM Day: Day hands it over. 5:28:29 PM Day: I hope this is the right thing. 5:28:33 PM Canto: He takes it! 5:28:53 PM Canto: Turgan inspects it. "Yes! Yes it is." 5:29:09 PM Wynn: Good. 5:29:57 PM Canto: Turgan nods down the street, where there's a small entourage coming toward his stall. "Ah! There is mayor. If you wish to meet him!" 5:30:22 PM Canto: He gestures at the minotaur dressed in fine clothing, striding down the street, flanked by armored guards. 5:30:24 PM Janis: Janis looks really uncomfortable. 5:30:29 PM Wynn: ... 5:30:48 PM Wynn: ((Same minotaur?)) 5:31:06 PM Day: Let me guess, Bevil was his brother. 5:31:09 PM Canto: ((No, this one looks older.)) 5:31:24 PM Canto: Turgan: How do you know Bevil? Bevil is son. 5:31:33 PM Janis: Janis goes deathly pale 5:31:35 PM Day: Long story. 5:31:41 PM Janis: I...I think we'll just go. 5:32:07 PM Janis: Janis grabs the epiphany and begins making for the door 5:32:18 PM Day: I can see we're going to have some talking to do. 5:32:24 PM Wynn: Seems that way. 5:32:42 PM Canto: Janis is already going! 5:33:15 PM Day: ... you should go with Janis. 5:33:32 PM Day: Not sure I like the idea of her being here alone. 5:33:59 PM Wynn: If anyone should tell the mayor what happened, it should be me. 5:34:32 PM Day: I'm probably better at it, though. 5:34:53 PM Day: ... and Janis isn't overly inclined to listen to me, either. 5:35:43 PM Wynn: She'll be fine. I won't let someone else be the messenger for something that was my fault. 5:35:49 PM Canto: Turgan: ... I feel like I have missed something. 5:36:08 PM Day: Yeah. Like I said, we're not feeling very heroic today. 5:37:02 PM Canto: Turgan: .... if is bad news concerning Bevil, you should leave. 5:37:17 PM Janis: ((Janis is already doing that)) 5:37:32 PM Canto: ((Yeah, but the others haven't yet.)) 5:37:40 PM Day: Delivering bad news is kind of a thing I do. 5:38:11 PM Canto: Turgan: He has guards, not staff. He probably knows. 5:38:27 PM Day: Good. 5:38:47 PM Day: That'll make it easier to start. 5:39:14 PM Janis: Janis stops when she sees no one is following her and waits from a distance 5:39:28 PM Wynn: Worst case scenario, Janis will get the stuff back to Nation. 5:39:49 PM Day: ... not really worst, but. 5:40:16 PM Canto: The mayor approaches with his guards! He's wearing a well-tailored suit, but he is easily the most intimidating. 5:40:51 PM Day: Afternoon, sir. 5:40:54 PM Day: I take it you've heard. 5:41:13 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to go unnoticed. 5:41:26 PM Canto: Roll a Stealth check! 5:41:38 PM Janis: Janis is not there. She's outside. 5:41:46 PM Canto: You're all outside. 5:41:53 PM Canto: Outdoor market. 5:41:54 PM Janis: ((Ah)) 5:42:11 PM Nilani: (( 22 )) 5:42:13 PM Canto: In fact, passers by are starting to cluster around. 5:42:41 PM Canto: He doesn't address Day, but looks to Turgan. "So this is them?" 5:43:14 PM Janis: ((How large is the sack with the epiphany in it? Could Mask carry it?)) 5:43:43 PM Canto: ((Yep, most likely.)) 5:45:41 PM Day: Did you hear from the others what happened? Did they get back? 5:46:06 PM Janis: Janis grips her bow, just in case 5:46:38 PM Wynn: Wynn is obviously not hostile. Shield on back, mace holstered. 5:46:50 PM Janis: ((I am assuming I am a good deal away since I did not stop for a while)) 5:48:42 PM Canto: The Mayor: I am aware that there was an altercation at the fort that resulted in my son being killed by your hands, yes. 5:49:02 PM Canto: ((Yeah, you're well out of sight.)) 5:50:24 PM Day: Good. Did they get him back all right? 5:50:47 PM Day: Is the money going to be enough for a resurrection spell? It was an estimate that could have been off. 5:51:59 PM Canto: The Mayor: I'll pull in some favors I'm owed. The survivors did say that you attempted some recompense, which stands in your favor. 5:52:13 PM Canto: The Mayor: You're not from here, are you? 5:52:23 PM Day: We should have tried harder to talk it through. No, we're not. 5:53:03 PM Canto: Janis! Gonna shoot the mayor? 5:53:20 PM Janis: ((Not yet)) 5:53:30 PM Wynn: The misunderstanding was my fault. 5:54:04 PM Canto: Your'e too far away to hear what they're saying, but the mayor seems pretty calm. 5:54:27 PM Janis: Janis tries to inch closer without alerting anyone 5:54:49 PM Day: I'm honestly not sure whose fault it is, but it hardly matters at this point. It happened. 5:55:23 PM Canto: Diplomacy! 5:55:42 PM Day: ((35.)) 5:57:37 PM Canto: The Mayor: From what the survivors have said -- you had no reason to believe that he and his band were not bandits. 5:57:55 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 5:58:54 PM Day: Yeah. I am genuinely sorry for your loss. If there's something we can do to make it right... 6:02:41 PM Canto: The Mayor: ... you retrieved the lightstone. So... I'm going to say -- just go. 6:02:51 PM Day: Day nods. 6:03:02 PM Day: Fair enough. 6:03:15 PM Day: Day nods politely and starts walkin' away. 6:03:40 PM Wynn: Wynn does the same. 6:04:37 PM Canto: They let you go! It's pretty tense, and it doesn't take a Sense Motive roll to tell that he's very conflicted at the moment, but reason seems to be winning out. 6:05:02 PM Janis: Janis catches up with them as they pass, and puts her bow away. 6:05:06 PM Janis: ...so...that was it? 6:05:27 PM Janis: I didn't catch much of that, but I take it he's just letting us go? 6:05:33 PM Day: For now. Best to get out as quickly as we can. 6:05:33 PM Wynn: Seems that way. 6:05:36 PM Day: We can talk about it on the ship. 6:06:24 PM Canto: You get back to the ship without an issue! 6:07:33 PM Wynn: Nation, we have your item. 6:07:55 PM Canto: Nation's avatar appears! 6:08:05 PM Day: And an excess of guilt and bad feelings. I don't suppose you've got a psychologist in one of those pods. 6:08:41 PM Canto: Nation: Not that I'm aware. I once had a mind flayer in one of them. 6:09:07 PM Nilani: That's probably not the kind of brain enthusiast we need. 6:09:29 PM Wynn: How long do we have before you'll be able to jump again, Nation? 6:10:09 PM Canto: Nation: Not long. Give me about half an hour. 6:10:18 PM Wynn: Thank you. 6:10:38 PM Janis: Right...ok... 6:11:29 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the lounge to sit, not bothering to get her armor off. 6:11:53 PM Janis: Janis goes to the training and tries swords again 6:12:15 PM Day: Day follows Wynn. "You all right?" 6:12:53 PM Wynn: Relatively. 6:14:01 PM Day: Yeah? Not feeling great about the whole thing myself. 6:15:13 PM Wynn: We did the only thing we could. We thought they were bandits. They attacked us. We fought back. You-- Quintilian-- tried to make amends. There's nothing more we could have done. 6:15:34 PM Wynn: But it certainly feels like running away from another crime scene. 6:16:43 PM Day: Nope. Local legal authority told us to go and we went. 6:17:12 PM Day: Now if we'd actually run away, that would've been different, but we didn't. 6:17:29 PM Wynn: I'm done running from my mistakes. 6:18:09 PM Day: Yeah. We might need to come back here someday anyway. Best not to burn any bridges. 6:19:13 PM Canto: Nation: Okay, I'm ready to jump. Get ready. 6:19:29 PM Wynn: Wynn stays in her seat. 6:19:58 PM Nilani: Nilani sits down on the floor and hugs her knees. 6:20:12 PM Janis: Janis ignores all warnings and continues wildly swinging at dummies. 6:20:57 PM Canto: Nation: I've integrated the crystalline epiphany, so this should theoretically be a lot smoother. 6:21:25 PM Nilani: Okay. 6:21:33 PM Nilani: Nilani does not move. 6:21:38 PM Canto: Roll will saves! 6:21:45 PM Day: Day sits before it hits. 6:21:52 PM Janis: ((12)) 6:21:59 PM Day: ((7.)) 6:22:12 PM Wynn: ((11.)) 6:22:24 PM Nilani: (( 24 )) 6:24:21 PM Canto: Okay! You're all okay. 6:24:34 PM Canto: Reflex saves. 6:24:47 PM Janis: ((27)) 6:24:54 PM Wynn: ((13.)) 6:24:59 PM Day: ((10.)) 6:25:20 PM Nilani: (( 25 )) 6:26:03 PM Canto: Wynn and Day are knocked prone as the ship shudders violently! 6:26:16 PM Canto: Wynn takes 3 pts of damage, Day takes 1. 6:26:19 PM Janis: Janis does not notice. Too busy hitting shit. 6:26:26 PM Canto: Everyone notices. 6:27:34 PM Canto: Nation: ... sorry about that. 6:27:47 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and helps Day up. "Are you ok?" 6:28:08 PM Nilani: Well, that happened. 6:28:28 PM Canto: Nation: I'm.... stuck. 6:28:33 PM Wynn: Stuck? 6:28:33 PM Nilani: Stuck? 6:28:37 PM Nilani: How? 6:28:39 PM Janis: ...again? 6:28:42 PM Janis: More goo? 6:28:43 PM Nilani: How can we help? 6:29:45 PM Canto: Nation: No. We're in a debris field. There's some kind of field being generated that's wrecking my navigational abilities. 6:30:10 PM Janis: Janis throws down the practice sword and heads out to the others. 6:30:28 PM Janis: How do we stop it? 6:30:35 PM Day: ... maybe the mayor changed his mind. 6:30:47 PM Wynn: Somehow I doubt he could do this. 6:30:59 PM Canto: Nation: No, we're definitely not on the same plane. 6:31:19 PM Janis: Janis goes to the observation deck to look out 6:31:26 PM Nilani: Nilani starts heading up to the bubble. 6:31:40 PM Wynn: Wynn does too. 6:32:30 PM Day: Day follows. 6:34:11 PM Canto: The sight is very disorienting. You are currently floating over what looks to be an endless ocean of a liquid mirror-like substance. The sky, too, seems to be made of this same liquid mirror. You're in the middle, surrounded by a huge cloud of debris. 6:34:53 PM Janis: ...is this, like...a heavy water plane? 6:35:01 PM Janis: If the last one was heavy Earth... 6:35:24 PM Wynn: What do we need to do to get you unstuck, Nation? 6:36:07 PM Canto: Because of the multiple reflections, it looks like infinite debris both above and below you. 6:36:31 PM Day: ... it's beautiful, whatever it is. ... and annoying. 6:37:47 PM Canto: Nation: Scanning. There's a lot of voidships and spelljammers out there. I'd say it's a voidtrap -- set by salvagers and scavengers. 6:38:08 PM Wynn: ...great. 6:38:12 PM Day: How do we defend you? 6:39:35 PM Canto: Nation: It's an old one. Doesn't look like it's been harvested in quite some time. i'd say we're in no immediate danger. 6:39:56 PM Janis: Do you know a way to turn the trap off? 6:41:09 PM Day: ... everybody seems to want a piece of you. 6:41:11 PM Canto: Nation: One I can determine the source, you guys should be able to go and shut it down. 6:41:34 PM Canto: Nation: It's my own fault for being so wondrous. 6:42:08 PM Day: True. 6:43:24 PM Canto: Nation: It'll take me some time to scan the surroundings and figure out where the field is being generated from. You guys should get some rest. You look terrible. I'll wake you if I spot any movement. 6:44:05 PM Day: You sure that's safe? 6:44:30 PM Canto: Nation: We don't have much of a choice. 6:44:42 PM Canto: Nation: Besides, the others will be awake. 6:44:54 PM Janis: I'm not tired. 6:45:36 PM Canto: Nation: Whatever, I'm not your mom. 6:45:45 PM Canto: Nation: Either way, it'll take some time. 6:45:46 PM Wynn: Nearly being killed didn't take it out of you? I'm exhausted. 6:45:54 PM Janis: I'm fine. 6:46:01 PM Janis: Janis heads back to the training room 6:46:35 PM Canto: So anyone that wants to rest can do so! 6:46:39 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and takes a nap! 6:47:04 PM Day: Day does too. 6:47:16 PM Janis: Janis tries to train, then passes out. She's actually pretty beat. 6:48:35 PM Canto: Okay! So everyone gets some rest. 6:49:47 PM Nilani: Nilani enters blanket-burrito mode. 6:51:18 PM Canto: After some time, Nation wakes you up! "Found it!" 6:51:36 PM Janis: snort I'm up! I'm up! 6:51:46 PM Nilani: GAH! 6:52:42 PM Canto: Nation: The source of the baffling field, that is. I found it. 6:52:45 PM Day: Day murmurs and washes his face. 6:52:48 PM Day: Yeah, what is it? 6:54:26 PM Canto: Nation: There's some kind of complex hidden under some of the largest derelict wrecks. 6:56:17 PM Day: ... huh. 6:56:22 PM Day: Can we get into it? 6:56:27 PM Wynn: Let's go turn it off then. 6:57:48 PM Canto: We're floating to it now. You'll have to jump onto the closest derelict and make your way through two or three of them, probably, before you get into the complex proper. The signal is coming from the center of it. 6:58:19 PM Day: Hm. Can you tell anything else about it? 6:58:25 PM Janis: Is it gonna be safe to...you know...jump out into the liquid mirror stuff? 7:00:57 PM Canto: Nation: Probably not. That's why you're gonna jump onto the nearest derelict rather than the.... surface of the mirror ocean? 7:01:47 PM Day: The air's all right, though? 7:02:12 PM Canto: Nation: Seems breathable. It'll probably leave a weird aftertaste. 7:02:33 PM Wynn: Lovely. 7:02:45 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the ramp, armored up again. 7:03:08 PM Day: Day follows. 7:03:25 PM Janis: Janis too 7:03:44 PM Nilani: Nilani trundles along behind. 7:04:11 PM Canto: The ramp opens! Because of the relfected mirror effect, it kinda looks like it goes down forever and ever. 7:04:31 PM Wynn: Have I mentioned that jumping is one of my all-time most favorite things? 7:04:46 PM Janis: We should do this like the past few times. 7:04:55 PM Janis: Nilani and I first, with Wynn holding a rope. 7:05:03 PM Janis: Then Day, then Wynn. 7:05:18 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone. 7:05:33 PM Wynn: ((13.)) 7:05:37 PM Janis: ((26)) 7:05:42 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 7:05:46 PM Day: ((2.)) 7:05:54 PM Day: Day rubs his eyes a little bit, still waking up. 7:06:50 PM Canto: As Janis starts to head out onto the ramp, she notices something weeeeeird. She feels extremely light. 7:07:13 PM Janis: Janis gives a few test hops. 7:07:18 PM Janis: Whoa, that's weird. 7:07:53 PM Day: ... huh. You feel like you're in danger of floating away? 7:08:13 PM Janis: Well, should make hopping a bit easier for Wynn. 7:09:05 PM Day: That's the down side of armor, for sure. 7:09:52 PM Canto: Essentially, it's like she's under the effect of a featherfall spell. 7:09:53 PM Wynn: Let's get going. 7:10:21 PM Canto: Nation: Oh, yeah, I forgot, gravity is weird out there. 7:11:09 PM Day: How weird? 7:11:54 PM Canto: Nation: It's like you'll all be effectively lighter until you get inside the derelict. 7:12:27 PM Canto: Nation: Probably a side effect of the trap field, to make it easier to harvest. 7:12:33 PM Janis: Janis pulls out a rope and hands an end to Nilani. 7:12:40 PM Janis: Tie this around yourself. 7:12:53 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the other end. 7:13:10 PM Nilani: Nilani does so 7:13:24 PM Day: Right. 7:14:38 PM Janis: Ok...whenever you're ready. 7:16:00 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and leaps towards the nearest reasonably-sized bit of debris. 7:16:34 PM Canto: You see the cluster of ancient voidships ahead! There's a bunch of them, all smushed together for so long it's hard to see where one ends and the next begins. 7:16:47 PM Canto: Roll acrobatics! 7:17:16 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 7:18:06 PM Canto: Nilani jumps out! And totally misses her target. She begins to float off course! 7:18:32 PM Canto: But sloooowly. 7:18:43 PM Janis: PULL HER BACK 7:18:53 PM Canto: Like its 2001 up in here. 7:18:56 PM Nilani: You're right, gravity is really weird. 7:19:03 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her back in. 7:19:11 PM Canto: Make a STR roll! 7:19:36 PM Wynn: ((21.)) 7:19:45 PM Canto: You easily tug her back to the ramp. 7:20:14 PM Janis: Well...that should make things super easy 7:20:41 PM Day: Should. 7:22:12 PM Canto: gonna try again? now that you have a feel for it? 7:22:48 PM Day: Just bad luck, give it another run. 7:23:27 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and tries again! (( 25 )) 7:25:24 PM Canto: Better! Nilani leaps over and lands on the derelict wreck, , landing inside a small alcove that would seem to lead to the interior. 7:26:46 PM Nilani: Nilani looks for something to tie the rope to, and ties it to whatever she finds, then gives a gentle tug on the rope. 7:27:15 PM Day: Janis next, or me? 7:27:22 PM Janis: Janis leaps 7:27:37 PM Canto: Easy enough to tie it to a jagged hunk of metal. 7:27:42 PM Canto: Roll acro, Janis. 7:27:47 PM Janis: ((12, fuck)) 7:28:02 PM Janis: Janis reaches for the rope 7:28:19 PM Canto: Nah, you're okay, barely, with the rope to guide you. It just takes some time. It's all extremely disorienting. 7:28:40 PM Wynn: ((Why wouldn't she just hold onto the rope and pull herself along?)) 7:29:11 PM Janis: ((She did. She just leapt first to get out.)) 7:29:25 PM Canto: Either way, she's fine, with the rope. 7:30:45 PM Day: Day goes next, and pushes off from the ramp rather than jumping. ((18.)) 7:30:56 PM Canto: You land easily! 7:31:31 PM Day: Day makes flying look good. 7:31:53 PM Wynn: ((...did we tie off Wynn's end too?)) 7:32:18 PM Canto: I don't think so. 7:32:50 PM Wynn: Wynn ties off the end of the rope and forgoes jumping altogether, choosing to climb the rope instead. 7:33:47 PM Wynn: ((8 climb... that was very nearly a -2 lol)) 7:34:58 PM Canto: Wynn slips off the rope! Roll a reflex save. 7:35:18 PM Wynn: ((11. snicker)) 7:35:32 PM Canto: You grab onto the rope. 7:36:21 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps going! (Hands AND legs. lol) 7:36:38 PM Canto: Roll another climb check. 7:37:05 PM Wynn: ((The Saint hates me today. -2. lol)) 7:37:19 PM Canto: Reflex! 7:37:22 PM Janis: ((Can she take ten or something?)) 7:37:41 PM Wynn: ((19.)) 7:37:50 PM Canto: You get the rope again. 7:38:47 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to wrap the rope around her hand. "Hey Nation! Don't suppose you can untie that rope?" 7:39:02 PM Canto: Nation appears and cuts teh rope! 7:39:19 PM Wynn: Thank you. 7:40:14 PM Day: Smart. 7:40:36 PM Canto: The rest of you can roll STR to reel her in. Or, one of you can roll and the other two can assist. 7:41:27 PM Day: Day tries to assist, fails. ((only rolled an 11.)) 7:41:55 PM Janis: ((14)) 7:42:16 PM Nilani: (( 9 to assist )) 7:42:18 PM Day: ((Dearie me. It takes a 15 even to assist.)) 7:42:49 PM Canto: Eh, sokay. YOu get her reeled in. 7:42:54 PM Wynn: ((Can Wynn str herself in? lol)) 7:43:09 PM Wynn: ....let's not do that again. 7:43:11 PM Janis: ((We need more strong-armer in the party)) 7:43:18 PM Janis: Deal. 7:43:54 PM Canto: k! So you're on the outside of a derelict. You see a way to squeeze yourself inside. 7:44:47 PM Day: We need a grappling hook bow. 7:44:56 PM Day: Day squeezes himself in there. He's pretty thin, so. 7:45:03 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:45:25 PM Nilani: Nilani also tries to wriggle her way into the derelict. 7:45:36 PM Canto: First of all, it's really dark in here. 7:46:09 PM Day: Day 's rapier probably glows. 7:46:37 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 7:47:04 PM Janis: ...your sword does that? 7:47:12 PM Day: Day draws it. 7:47:14 PM Day: Most magic weapons do. 7:47:23 PM Day: ... not all of 'em, but most. 7:47:51 PM Day: ((It's probably super dim to everyone who isn't an elf at this point, though.)) 7:48:05 PM Canto: Yeah. 7:48:15 PM Nilani: Mine doesn't glow, but it does ignite, so there's that. 7:50:10 PM Janis: Ok...so...now what? 7:50:24 PM Wynn: Light. Then forward. 7:50:50 PM Canto: ((Does no one have a Light spell?)) 7:51:08 PM Janis: ((Nope)) 7:51:20 PM Janis: (( :/ )) 7:51:23 PM Day: I have a lamp in here, let me find it. 7:51:32 PM Nilani: ((I might have prepared that. hold on...)) 7:51:50 PM Canto: ((Actually, Day's rapier does glow like Light spell.)) 7:51:50 PM Day: Day digs around in his bag of random stuff and produces a lantern, and lights it. 7:52:41 PM Nilani: Nilani casts light on a thing, too, because she does actually have that prepared! 7:52:56 PM Day: Day doesn't do that, then! 7:53:26 PM Canto: Okay, so you have a couple of sources of light. 7:53:28 PM Canto: Roll notice! 7:53:43 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 7:53:50 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 7:53:51 PM Day: ((2)) 7:53:59 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:55:08 PM Canto: Okay. This ship was mostly made of wood with some metal here and there. Not as advanced a vessel as Nation. You're in some kind of under-deck hold. There are human remains in one corner, they look like they've been dead for some time. 7:55:32 PM Day: Day searches them. 7:55:39 PM Janis: You know, just once, I'd like to go on a ship that doesn't have dead people all over it. 7:55:44 PM Day: ((22)) 7:55:51 PM Wynn: Wynn says a prayer for them! 7:55:56 PM Day: I mostly just want them not to try to kill us. 7:56:12 PM Day: Most people are dead. Shouldn't hold it against 'em. 7:56:14 PM Canto: They have nothing on them! Just normal equipment. 7:56:26 PM Canto: Swords, shields, light armor. 7:57:08 PM Day: Day leaves it. 7:57:49 PM Wynn: Wynn studies the area. 7:58:39 PM Day: This message has been removed. 7:58:56 PM Day: Ambient magic here. 7:58:57 PM Canto: As Wynn is studying the area, one of the corpses starts shuddering! 7:59:14 PM Day: ... also to reanimate the dead... 7:59:17 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace! 7:59:17 PM Day: Day looks at it. 8:00:04 PM Nilani: Nilani turns to face it. 8:00:21 PM Janis: Janis looks at it 8:01:27 PM Canto: One of the corpses gets to its feet, sloughing off chunks long dessicated flesh to reveal the skin's freshest layer -- the skeleton! 8:01:53 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 8:01:56 PM Day: .... that'll be in my nightmares for weeks. 8:02:08 PM Canto: the three other skeletons follow suit. 8:02:45 PM Day: Necromancy. 8:02:52 PM Day: Hello? Do you understand me? 8:03:19 PM Canto: Roll initiative! 8:03:33 PM Wynn: ((8.)) 8:03:37 PM Janis: ((24, of course I use my crit here)) 8:03:43 PM Nilani: (( 24 )) 8:03:51 PM Day: ((5!)) 8:04:08 PM Canto: Who has a higher dex? 8:04:59 PM Canto: Nilani or Janis? 8:04:59 PM Janis: ((Nilani)) 8:05:12 PM Janis: ((I think, mine is 18)) 8:05:26 PM Nilani: ((I've got 20)) 8:05:32 PM Canto: Okay! 8:05:41 PM Canto: Round 1: Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Day, Skelemen. 8:05:46 PM Canto: Nilani 8:07:03 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Magic Missile at the thing! 8:07:45 PM Canto: k! Roll damage. 8:07:52 PM Canto: And roll for spell failure chance. 8:08:10 PM Canto: Oh, you did, good. 8:08:16 PM Nilani: (( 5 )) 8:08:45 PM Canto: Should be 3d4+3. So that's 7 damage. 8:09:02 PM Canto: Janis 8:09:28 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow at one 8:09:43 PM Janis: ((12)) 8:09:49 PM Canto: That is a miss. 8:10:02 PM Janis: Janis moves behind Wynn and ends her turn 8:10:07 PM Canto: Wynn 8:10:16 PM Wynn: Wynn moves up and smashes the first one. 8:10:33 PM Wynn: ((14.)) 8:10:50 PM Canto: It deflects the blow with its shield! 8:10:52 PM Canto: Day 8:12:16 PM Day: Day tries to stab the one that Wynn missed! 8:12:33 PM Day: Day misses badly, though. ((7.)) 8:13:39 PM Canto: Okay! The SKelemens attack! Two attack Wynn with their scimitars and hit. One does 6 pts, the other does 4. 8:13:56 PM Canto: A third one attacks Day! And misses. 8:14:09 PM Canto: The fourth moves to engage Nilani. And misses. 8:14:24 PM Canto: Round 2: Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Day, Skelemen 8:14:30 PM Canto: Nilani 8:15:48 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to flank with someone, and goes in for a stab. 8:16:30 PM Canto: You can try to flank with Wynn, but you do have one attacking you, too. 8:17:02 PM Nilani: ((Eh, it's something.)) 8:17:42 PM Nilani: (( 23? )) 8:21:17 PM Canto: That hits! Sorry bout that, catmergency. 8:22:09 PM Nilani: ((kitty! ^_^ 7 dmg, 4 of which is fire)) 8:23:54 PM Canto: Okay! You finish off the one that you hit with the magic missile. 8:23:57 PM Canto: Janis 8:24:21 PM Janis: Janis casts Produce Flame and throws the first flame at the nearest skeleton 8:24:33 PM Janis: ((15 touch attack)) 8:25:34 PM Canto: That's a hit. 8:25:54 PM Janis: ((9 DAM all fire damage)) 8:26:55 PM Canto: Which one were you attacking? One of the two attaking Wynn, or the one attacking Day? 8:27:09 PM Janis: ((Attacking Wynn)) 8:27:12 PM Janis: ((I guess)) 8:27:30 PM Canto: Okay! 8:27:33 PM Canto: wynn 8:28:25 PM Wynn: Wynn smashie smashies (but only one because I didn't get my shield out.) 8:28:40 PM Wynn: ((unnat 20) 8:28:44 PM Canto: Hit! 8:29:01 PM Wynn: ((10.)) 8:29:38 PM Canto: Which one? The singed one that Janis hit? Or the fresh one? 8:30:00 PM Wynn: Damaged 8:30:30 PM Canto: That one clatters to its death! 8:30:40 PM Canto: Day 8:30:44 PM Day: Day 5-steps back and does a ranged touch attack. ((11.)) 8:31:01 PM Canto: That hits! 8:31:09 PM Day: ((12 damage from eldritch blast.)) 8:31:48 PM Canto: You explode that one! There is one skeleton remaining, who attacks Wynn. 8:31:54 PM Canto: And misses. 8:32:08 PM Canto: Round 3: Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Day, Skeleton 8:32:12 PM Canto: Nilani 8:32:52 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to stabbitystab the last skeleton. 8:33:45 PM Nilani: ((am I still flanking with Wynn?)) 8:33:58 PM Canto: You can flank with her now, yes. 8:34:15 PM Nilani: (( 28 )) 8:34:23 PM Canto: Hit! 8:34:48 PM Nilani: (( 6, 3 is fire. )) 8:35:03 PM Canto: Okay! It's still standing. 8:35:07 PM Canto: Janis 8:35:20 PM Janis: Janis throws another flame at it 8:35:31 PM Janis: ((26 touch)) 8:35:51 PM Janis: ((9 fire dam)) 8:36:19 PM Canto: You fry it it and clatters to the floor, no longer animated! 8:36:26 PM Canto: End of combat. 8:36:43 PM Janis: Janis still has fire for hands 8:36:57 PM Day: Nice trick. 8:36:57 PM Janis: ....um.... 8:37:03 PM Janis: Thanks. 8:37:08 PM Janis: ...not sure how to turn it off. 8:37:09 PM Day: Well, it's bright, anyway. Let's keep looking. 8:37:25 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace. 8:37:28 PM Janis: Janis nods, illuminating things for the next three minutes 8:37:46 PM Day: Day looks for possible clues to help release the ship! 8:39:17 PM Canto: Okay! Well, Nation said there is likely, deeper in, a complex where the mechanism for the trap is located. At the end of this small hold, there's a half-broken wooden door leading deeper into the reck. 8:39:37 PM Canto: Said mechanism wont' be on this ship. 8:39:41 PM Wynn: Wynn moves forward. 8:39:47 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:40:07 PM Day: Day does too. 8:40:34 PM Nilani: Nilani also trudges along. 8:41:30 PM Canto: Okay! The door is half-broken. There's no way Wynn's fitting through it in her armor as it is. 8:41:50 PM Wynn: Wynn kicks the door open! 8:41:59 PM Day: Day follows. 8:42:22 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows, looking around warily. 8:42:26 PM Canto: Make an attack roll, Wynn! 8:42:43 PM Wynn: 21 8:45:10 PM Canto: Okay! You smash it to splinters pretty well, revealing a passageway that is bisected by a an ugly metal bulkhead, that seems to have been rent and torn from the inside -- another ship. 8:46:03 PM Day: Wonder if these ships were people, too. 8:46:40 PM Janis: So...how do we get through? 8:46:58 PM Day: Hm. 8:47:33 PM Canto: Looks like the only way deeper is to go into the new ship. 8:47:33 PM Day: Day looks for a way through! 8:47:42 PM Day: We can get into the new ship, let's try that. 8:47:56 PM Wynn: ((oohhhhh I thought it was like a dead end)) 8:48:01 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 8:48:13 PM Canto: ((I know, sorry, I'm bad at describing things. 8:49:03 PM Janis: Wynn, you wanna take point? 8:49:10 PM Wynn: Yeah. 8:49:13 PM Wynn: Wynn moves in! 8:50:08 PM Canto: So you crawl up into the new ship. This one smells pretty bad. 8:50:12 PM Day: Day follows.. 8:50:17 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:50:41 PM Nilani: Nilani walks along. 8:52:34 PM Canto: This ship is mostly made out of metal. The angles seem very strange. A dull green glow is emitted from sconses on the wall. 8:52:50 PM Day: ... do you suppose this is a Neogi ship? 8:52:59 PM Wynn: I don't know. 8:54:02 PM Canto: You find yourselves in a small chamber. There's an open door up ahead, and a smaller door in the bulkhead to your right. 8:54:17 PM Wynn: Wynn readies her shield. 8:55:54 PM Day: Hm. That smell's... not a good sign. 8:56:19 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace and points at the side door. "Open it." 8:57:23 PM Nilani: Hold on. I may as well check this. 8:57:32 PM Nilani: Nilani checks for traps! 8:58:11 PM Canto: Okay! 8:58:18 PM Nilani: ((23)) 8:58:32 PM Canto: No traps! 8:58:55 PM Nilani: None. 8:59:10 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to open the door for Wynn. 8:59:50 PM Canto: The mechanism for opening the door is long since smashed, but you can force the door open. 9:01:44 PM Canto: You reveal a short passageway. Everyone roll notice. 9:01:55 PM Day: ((16!)) 9:01:59 PM Wynn: ((12.)) 9:02:12 PM Janis: ((14)) 9:03:13 PM Nilani: (( 30 )) 9:04:47 PM Canto: This short passageway seems pretty coated in faintly luminous slime. Both Day and Nilani notice something in the slime at your feet! 9:05:06 PM Canto: The slime seems to be coming from up above, and running down the walls. 9:05:14 PM Day: ... what's that in the slime? 9:05:32 PM Day: Day points. 9:07:28 PM Janis: Janis looks where she points 9:08:48 PM Wynn: We should get off thiis ship quickly. 9:10:11 PM Canto: You can make out something just under the surface of the slime. You're not sure what it is. 9:10:41 PM Wynn: ((Is there a path through or will we have to cross the slime?)) 9:11:06 PM Canto: You can go back the way you came to the previous room, or go through the slimey hallway. 9:11:12 PM Janis: Did we switch off the thing? 9:11:17 PM Janis: We can't leave until we do. 9:11:20 PM Wynn: ((oh yeah, side room. duh.)) 9:11:34 PM Wynn: Let's go check the other door. 9:11:46 PM Day: Day nods. 9:11:57 PM Wynn: Wynn goes back to the open door instead! 9:13:35 PM Canto: The door opens into an empty shaft leading down. Circular, about six feet in diameter. seems to go down one story. Or deck. 9:14:06 PM Day: ... wonder what this was for. 9:14:27 PM Day: Here, let me just climb down there, see if there's a spot to put a rope. 9:14:48 PM Day: Day spiderclimbs down, like magic! 9:15:15 PM Canto: Easy enough! 9:19:23 PM Canto: ...and the rest of you? 9:19:40 PM Wynn: ((Waiting for him to tell us what's going on?)) 9:19:55 PM Day: Day climbs back up. Sorry, he wasn't sure if there was more to that. 9:20:21 PM Day: Tied off the bottom end. I think this is an elevator. 9:20:37 PM Janis: Janis slides down the rope 9:21:19 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters everything and climbs down (after making sure the rope is tied at the top too!) 9:21:53 PM Day: Day brings the rope back down after Nilani goes. 9:24:28 PM Canto: Okay! You'e on a lower deck. There's another open door at the bottom, leading into a large chamber lined with semi-translucent pods. Roughly humanoid-sized. 9:24:53 PM Janis: Well, this looks familiar. 9:25:19 PM Janis: I think we know what the net was made to catch. 9:25:24 PM Day: They're eggs. 9:25:35 PM Janis: ...eggs? 9:26:00 PM Day: .... no idea if they've been fertilized or if they're still... viable, but I think they're eggs. 9:26:18 PM Janis: Neogi eggs? 9:26:19 PM Day: ... and if that's how big the babies are... 9:27:07 PM Day: Well, hang on. 9:27:21 PM Day: No, there's a seam. If they're eggs it's some kind of... pseudomechanical creature. 9:27:33 PM Canto: How close do you geeeet? 9:27:41 PM Day: Day gets within 5 feet. 9:27:41 PM Wynn: There's evil everywhere. Be careful. 9:27:50 PM Day: Or stasis pods, maybe. 9:28:08 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield and mace out again. 9:28:36 PM Canto: You can see shapes inside the pods. Skeletal. Their bodies are humanoid but their heads are not. 9:29:01 PM Wynn: Let's keep going. 9:29:16 PM Day: ... yeah. 9:29:19 PM Janis: ............ 9:29:33 PM Canto: There are eight of them. One is unoccupied! 9:29:51 PM Day: ... there's one of 'em out here somewhere. 9:31:22 PM Wynn: Then we'll keep our eyes open while we move. 9:31:30 PM Wynn: Wynn looks for an exit! 9:31:50 PM Canto: There's another door at the back of this chamber. 9:32:01 PM Day: Day sticks with Wynn. 9:32:11 PM Wynn: Wynn moves to it! 9:32:32 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:32:33 PM Canto: This one is closed. 9:33:22 PM Wynn: Wynn 's hands are full. 9:33:41 PM Janis: Janis opens the door for her 9:36:06 PM Canto: You have to force this one open, too. This opens into what seems to be a bridge or command center -- lots of consoles covered with spidery runes and strange mechanisms. Several humanoid bodies here, some slumped over controls. 9:36:42 PM Janis: I feel like we should smash them, just to be safe. 9:37:18 PM Wynn: Wynn enters, watching for movement. 9:37:34 PM Canto: Roll notice! 9:37:36 PM Janis: Janis goes in behind her 9:37:42 PM Day: That might set off an alarm. 9:37:45 PM Janis: ((Everyone or just Wynn?)) 9:37:53 PM Wynn: ((6.)) 9:37:56 PM Canto: Everyone. 9:38:01 PM Day: ((1!)) 9:38:08 PM Janis: ((29)) 9:38:51 PM Nilani: (( 23 )) 9:39:00 PM Canto: Janis and Nilani! You notice that they all died of the same thing, it would seem. Cranial trauma! 9:39:24 PM Canto: All of them have holes in their skulls. 9:39:45 PM Nilani: Well, that's disturbing. 9:40:09 PM Wynn: Wynn carefully continues, looking for a way through. 9:41:06 PM Janis: You think that may have something to do with the pods? 9:41:18 PM Janis: They're heads all looked...messed up in there. 9:41:23 PM Canto: There is a hole in the middle of the floor! Looks like it was burned there a long time ago. There's an old wand beside it, too. 9:41:39 PM Janis: Janis picks up the wand 9:41:56 PM Day: Day peers at it. 9:42:49 PM Day: Useless, no more charges. 9:43:34 PM Wynn: Wynn keeps watch for movement while they look at the hole 9:44:19 PM Canto: The hole seems to lead down into a third derelict ship -- entirely different construction. 9:44:41 PM Janis: It's further into that one, isn't it? 9:44:48 PM Janis: We need to go down yet another hole. 9:45:07 PM Wynn: Yay. 9:48:13 PM Wynn: ((Deep hole?)) 9:48:30 PM Canto: No, not really. About 8 feet down. 9:48:49 PM Wynn: Wynn drops down in the hole, shield and mace ready. 9:49:01 PM Day: Day follows, climbing the side. 9:50:05 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 9:51:37 PM Canto: This third ship is metal, but it lacks the feeling of the previous vessel -- this one was actually designed for people, it seems like. You find yourself in what you'd guess is an old cargo bay, filled with old crates and barrels. 9:52:10 PM Janis: Janis looks for nearest door 9:52:26 PM Day: Day searches them for loot. ((31 search!)) 9:54:29 PM Canto: You don't find a lot. Some barrels filled with what you think were once a variety of spices and materials, now long rotted. 9:54:41 PM Canto: Roll notice checks! 9:54:51 PM Janis: ((23)) 9:55:00 PM Wynn: ((9.)) 9:55:05 PM Nilani: (( 24 )) 9:55:24 PM Day: ((5)) 9:57:16 PM Canto: Okay! Both Janis and Nilani notice the five-headed serpent symbol emblazoned on the floor of the cargo bay. 9:57:33 PM Janis: ...well, that looks familiar 9:57:40 PM Canto: There's a door at one end of the hold. 9:57:40 PM Nilani: Oh, JUST great. 9:57:47 PM Wynn: Wynn goes towards the door. 9:58:01 PM Day: What? 9:59:19 PM Janis: Janis points to the five headed serpent on the wall 9:59:31 PM Canto: Floor. 9:59:52 PM Janis: ((Floor)) 10:00:01 PM Day: The Dragon Goddess. 10:00:24 PM Canto: More to the point, you reconginze it as the Mherit corporate logo. 10:00:25 PM Janis: We just cannot get away from her. 10:01:04 PM Day: Could be, but I'm gonna keep tryin'. 10:01:25 PM Janis: Nation said the net was being generated from here, right? 10:01:31 PM Wynn: Wynn continues to the door. 10:01:36 PM Wynn: To a building past the ships. 10:01:42 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 10:01:55 PM Wynn: We aren't even to the actual place yet. 10:02:06 PM Day: ... yeah. Gotta keep on. 10:02:07 PM Janis: Ok, let's move on. 10:02:29 PM Canto: The door sits there! Mocking you with its closed-ness. 10:03:10 PM Janis: Janis opens it 10:03:30 PM Janis: Wynn, mace, shield, out now please. 10:03:47 PM Wynn: ((Already is.)) 10:04:28 PM Canto: Okay! You see before you a short hallway, with one door on your right and your left, and another door at the far end. 10:04:38 PM Wynn: Wynn moves in. 10:05:08 PM Janis: I'm gonna guess at least two of these lead to death. 10:05:16 PM Day: Why not. 10:05:26 PM Day: Let's open one and see. 10:06:48 PM Canto: Three doors! 10:07:05 PM Janis: Janis chooses the door on the left 10:07:48 PM Wynn: Wynn is ready! 10:08:50 PM Canto: This seems to be an airlock of some kind, attached to another structure. there's a smal window, and you can see that there's a short hallway lined with mirrors, totally different construction than the Mherit vessel. 10:09:14 PM Janis: Onward! 10:10:19 PM Day: Interesting. 10:10:22 PM Wynn: Let's check the other ones first. 10:10:38 PM Day: Yeah. Could be we'll find the person from the eighth pod. 10:11:03 PM Janis: Do we want to find that? 10:11:06 PM Janis: Janis tries the right 10:11:18 PM Wynn: More to the point, an open path to the place we're going. 10:11:32 PM Canto: This is another airlock, this one not attached to anything. 10:11:45 PM Janis: Janis opens the last door 10:12:08 PM Day: No, not really. 10:12:28 PM Canto: This seems to be some kind of captain's quarters. 10:12:44 PM Janis: Janis searches it 10:12:57 PM Janis: ((18)) 10:14:20 PM Canto: There's not a lot in here. Again, this ship has been here for a very long time, it seems. Everything is rotting and crumbling. 10:14:58 PM Day: Not much left here, is there. 10:15:15 PM Janis: Ok, onward. 10:15:34 PM Day: Day nods. 10:15:47 PM Day: Day will follow Wynn onward and upward! 10:15:49 PM Wynn: Wynn heads back to the airlock. 10:16:09 PM Canto: Okay! 10:17:28 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:17:39 PM Canto: Like I said, on the other end of the airlock is a mirrored entryway. Mirrors on the floor, walls, and ceiling! 10:17:53 PM Wynn: Wynn enters. 10:17:54 PM Day: Interesting to see the different designs. 10:18:13 PM Day: Day follows. 10:18:26 PM Day: Makes me appreciate Nation more. Can't say as I like seeing myself like this. 10:19:05 PM Day: There's folktales about stepping between two mirrors--and this is four. 10:19:45 PM Canto: There's a double door at the end of this entryway -- also mirrored. 10:19:51 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the door. 10:20:16 PM Janis: Janis opens it for her 10:20:29 PM Day: Day follows. 10:20:46 PM Day: They say it steals away a little part of your soul... 10:21:03 PM Janis: Day. Maybe we can talk about this later. 10:21:13 PM Wynn: My soul's already spoken for. 10:21:54 PM Day: Oh, there's nothing to it, Janis. Just an old wives' tale. If that was true every man who shaved wouldn't have a soul left. 10:22:22 PM Janis: Are we sure they do have one? 10:22:38 PM Day: Wynn would've noticed if they didn't. 10:23:11 PM Canto: This opens up into a octagonal chamber with a domed ceiling, a mirrored floor, and a door on the other side of the room. 10:23:21 PM Wynn: Does the absence of a soul result in negative energy? 10:23:41 PM Wynn: Wynn steps inside and crosses to the door. 10:23:48 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:23:53 PM Canto: Roll notie. 10:23:55 PM Day: No, but if you have a dark soul you'd still have a soul. And if cleanshaven men were never dark, you'd notice. 10:23:55 PM Canto: notice. 10:24:00 PM Day: Day follows. 10:24:09 PM Day: ((15.)) 10:24:23 PM Janis: ((15)) 10:24:25 PM Nilani: (( 28 )) 10:24:44 PM Wynn: ((19.)) 10:26:45 PM Nilani: Wynn! Stop! 10:26:58 PM Nilani: Don't put your foot there! 10:27:17 PM Canto: Wynn is literally in mid step, about to put her foot down. 10:27:24 PM Wynn: Wynn stops? 10:28:13 PM Nilani: There's something weird going on with the floor over there. 10:28:21 PM Day: Day looks. 10:28:22 PM Wynn: Wynn steps back. 10:28:32 PM Janis: Janis looks at the floor 10:28:59 PM Canto: Roll Search checks. 10:29:44 PM Janis: ((9, the dice have turned on me)) 10:30:13 PM Day: ((19.)) 10:32:27 PM Nilani: (( 21 if I need it. )) 10:32:40 PM Day: ... it's a liquid. Some of it is. 10:33:59 PM Day: Here. Let's see what's real and what isn't. 10:34:15 PM Day: Day puts his sword away and digs out .... a bag of flour. Yes, really. 10:34:30 PM Day: ((I love bags of holding. I've got twine and six fish hooks in there too.)) 10:34:38 PM Day: ((And a mirror and a whistle and pieces of chalk and)) 10:34:59 PM Day: This might not work, but it's worth a shot. 10:35:16 PM Day: Day tosses some flour across the floor to see where it sticks and where it gets absorbed by fluids. 10:36:42 PM Canto: You can divine a path across the floor! There's basically a narrow, kinda winding bridge that will get you to the other side. 10:37:50 PM Day: Day puts the rest of the flour bag away, having powdered himself along with the floor that's real, and walks along the path. 10:38:00 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 10:38:22 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:38:27 PM Nilani: Nilani also picks her way along the path. 10:38:44 PM Canto: you get to the door! 10:39:35 PM Day: Comes in handy sometimes. And you never know when you might want to bake. 10:40:00 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. "You look ridiculous." 10:40:26 PM Janis: Janis opens the door 10:40:34 PM Canto: Roll reflex, JAnis. 10:40:52 PM Janis: ((24, curse my impulsiveness!)) 10:40:57 PM Day: I look like a baker. Could be worse. 10:41:57 PM Canto: Janis dodges out of the way as a spray of molten something sprays from a spot at the top of the door! 10:42:15 PM Janis: ....sorry... 10:42:41 PM Day: Woah! 10:42:55 PM Day: Well. That's... something. 10:43:53 PM Janis: ((Is it still spraying?)) 10:44:03 PM Canto: Nope. 10:44:52 PM Janis: Nilani, can you check to make sure it's disabled? 10:45:14 PM Nilani: Sure. Hold on. 10:45:28 PM Day: Careful. 10:45:44 PM Nilani: Nilani cautiously investigates the thing. 10:46:04 PM Canto: Roll search. 10:46:41 PM Nilani: (( 18 )) 10:47:41 PM Canto: It is not disabled. 10:47:49 PM Nilani: Nope! 10:49:51 PM Janis: ...can you do something about that? 10:50:20 PM Canto: Gonna have to disarm it. 10:50:24 PM Nilani: Sure, hold on. 10:51:10 PM Nilani: (( 9. )) 10:51:19 PM Canto: That would be no. 10:54:21 PM Nilani: Yeah, this thing's in there tight. Anyone else want a go? 10:54:40 PM Janis: Day, can you give it a shot? 10:55:57 PM Day: Sure. 10:56:15 PM Day: ((18.)) 10:56:48 PM Canto: click Day jams the mechanism. 10:57:08 PM Day: Got it, I think. 10:58:05 PM Wynn: Wynn moves forward to test it! 10:58:19 PM Canto: Wynn is not sprayed with molten gobs of mirror-stuff, so yeah. 10:58:28 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:59:08 PM Nilani: Nilani walks along behind. 10:59:21 PM Day: Day sticks with Wynn. 10:59:37 PM Canto: This leads to another mirror-lined passageway. Floor, walls, ceiling again. 10:59:51 PM Canto: Roll notice. 11:00:07 PM Janis: ((18)) 11:00:08 PM Wynn: ((11.)) 11:00:09 PM Day: ((9.)) 11:00:41 PM Nilani: (( 30 )) 11:03:00 PM Nilani: Guys, there are five reflections on the ceiling, and four of us... 11:03:17 PM Day: Day looks up. 11:03:18 PM Wynn: Wynn looks up. 11:03:33 PM Janis: Janis looks up 11:03:34 PM Canto: You guys don't see anything weird! 11:03:44 PM Wynn: Wynn continues on. 11:03:48 PM Canto: Just four reflections looking back at you. 11:04:02 PM Day: Creepy. 11:04:06 PM Janis: Janis looks at Nilani 11:04:07 PM Nilani: Nilani looks to the sides and then the floor, then looks back behind the group. 11:04:12 PM Janis: There's nothing there. 11:05:15 PM Nilani: Nilani is silent, and just looks rather worried. 11:06:26 PM Day: ... you sure? 11:07:16 PM Nilani: I swear I saw something! ...I think. 11:07:28 PM Canto: Roll notice again! 11:07:40 PM Janis: ((23)) 11:07:48 PM Nilani: (( 25 )) 11:08:00 PM Wynn: (14.) 11:08:04 PM Day: ((11.)) 11:09:31 PM Canto: This time you all notice something weird. You're walking down the hall, in the order Wynn, Day, Janis, and Nilani. On the ceiling, the order is Nilani, Day, Wynn, and Janis. On the floor, the order is Janis, Wynn, Nilani, and Day. 11:09:44 PM Day: ... yeah, I hate mirrors. 11:09:46 PM Wynn: Wynn looks straight ahead and keeps walking. 11:10:05 PM Janis: .......ok....that's odd. 11:10:18 PM Day: Day follows Wynn. 11:11:03 PM Canto: You get to the end of the hall, to another door! 11:12:10 PM Wynn: Want to check this one too? 11:12:38 PM Day: Sure. 11:12:49 PM Day: ((23.)) 11:19:23 PM Canto: (Ow ow ow) 11:20:15 PM Canto: Trapped! Looks like the same kind of trap. 11:20:46 PM Day: Yeah, it's trapped. Nilani, want to take a look at it, or should I? 11:22:25 PM Nilani: If it's the same type as before, you might be able to disarm it in the same way as the last one. 11:23:20 PM Day: ((Rolled a 12 to disable. Let's hope the circumstance bonus for knowing how the last one worked will help.)) 11:23:38 PM Canto: It does, and you're able to disable it. 11:23:50 PM Day: Got it, I think. 11:23:59 PM Janis: Janis rushes through to see 11:24:01 PM Nilani: Awesome. 11:24:54 PM Wynn: Janis, are you trying to get yourself killed? 11:25:44 PM Day: ... she's a whole lot more confident in me than I am. 11:25:47 PM Day: Day shakes his head and follows her. 11:25:54 PM Canto: You find yourself in a large chamber, octagonal. The floor is more mirrored surface. The room is dominated by a pillar at the center of the room, made of crystal, that seems to be glowing with energy. 11:26:00 PM Wynn: Wynn returns to the front line. 11:26:33 PM Janis: I'm small and fast. Odds were better it wouldn't hit me than any of you. And do not give me this "I'm the big tough guy, I can take it" crap. No pain is better than you taking it all to the face! 11:26:34 PM Wynn: ...is this still a ship or are we in the structure now? 11:27:23 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Janis. "And if one of us is to get hit, I am more likely to survive it." 11:28:56 PM Janis: Janis runs up to the crystal 11:29:08 PM Day: Hey, don't touch that yet, let me look at it first. 11:29:14 PM Canto: Roll notice. 11:29:26 PM Janis: ((19)) 11:29:35 PM Canto: Roll reflex, Janis. 11:29:38 PM Wynn: Take it down a notch, Janis. 11:29:40 PM Wynn: (12.) 11:29:56 PM Nilani: (( 29 )) 11:30:00 PM Janis: ((10 on reflex)) 11:30:16 PM Janis: ((DAMMIT NILANI! I NEEDED THAT 19!)) 11:30:25 PM Day: ((9 for notice.)) 11:31:05 PM Day: ((31 for inspecting the crystal itself, once I get to do that, and checking it for traps. Whenever that is. I'm not wasting a 20.)) 11:31:07 PM Canto: Janis rushes forward! And realizes too late that she mistepped and falls into a mirror pool. 11:31:15 PM Canto: plop 11:31:23 PM Wynn: JANIS! 11:31:39 PM Day: ((Did she go under and stay under?)) 11:31:42 PM Canto: Janis, roll Fort. 11:31:48 PM Day: ((Did she go under and come back up? Or not come back up? Or?)) 11:31:49 PM Wynn: Get the rope. 11:31:58 PM Janis: ((15)) 11:32:06 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls some rope from her satchel! 11:32:14 PM Day: ((Wait until we get an answer, guys.)) 11:32:23 PM Canto: She went under! Has not come back up. 11:32:46 PM Day: Tie it to Wynn, Tie it to me or Nilani, then we go in and you pull everyone out? 11:32:48 PM Wynn: Wynn starts pulling off her armor. 11:32:57 PM Day: No, you stay out here, you're the only one strong enough to pull us out. 11:33:08 PM Wynn: I can climb out. Just tie it off. 11:33:47 PM Day: ((How long does it take to get armor off, rushed, again?)) 11:34:46 PM Wynn: ((more time than i thought. half of 1d4+1 minutes with help)) 11:34:55 PM Day: ((Yep, exactly.)) 11:35:18 PM Day: That's going take forever. Take one end of the rope, Nilani or I will go. 11:36:23 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the rope. "I swear if I end up having to fish two people out..." 11:36:32 PM Day: You might, I'm not a great swimmer. 11:36:45 PM Day: Day ties the other end to his arm, twists it around a little bit and jumps in, feet first. 11:40:18 PM Canto: plop! Day dives in! 11:40:36 PM Canto: After a few moments, both Janis and Day come back up! 11:40:46 PM Wynn: Wynn starts pulling. 11:41:31 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to help! 11:43:11 PM Canto: You get them back out of the mirror-water-stuff. 11:43:21 PM Canto: Roll notice, both of you. 11:43:36 PM Wynn: ((21, nat 20 wasted)) 11:44:08 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 11:44:50 PM Canto: Day has no rope, you both notice. 11:45:13 PM Wynn: ((...what does that mean? how'd we get them out?)) 11:45:29 PM Canto: You just pulled them out, bodily. 11:45:33 PM Wynn: ((Also, are they breathing, etc.?)) 11:45:37 PM Canto: Yep! 11:45:44 PM Wynn: Are you ok? 11:45:50 PM Canto: Roll initiative, both of you. 11:46:06 PM Wynn: ((18.)) 11:46:20 PM Nilani: (( 6. Oh hey, lookit that. )) 11:48:18 PM Canto: Round 1: Wynn, Nilani, Fakes 11:48:47 PM Canto: Wynn It is clear that these are not your friends, from the horrible sharp teeth and claws that they are growing. 11:49:22 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs for her gear! ((And... I don't know if I can do anything else but step back into range?)) 11:50:02 PM Canto: I'm gonna be nice and say that you still have your armor on. 11:51:09 PM Wynn: ((That's not exactly what I meant, but.... what I meant is....)) Wynn wraps the rope around herself and grabs her shield and mace. 11:51:11 PM Canto: Okay! You also feel someone tugging on the rope. 11:51:54 PM Canto: Nilani 11:53:15 PM Nilani: Nilani stabs at the closest of the Horrors. (( 20 )) 11:53:33 PM Canto: Okay! That would be mirror-Janis. 11:53:53 PM Canto: Hit! 11:54:20 PM Nilani: (( 9 )) 11:54:29 PM Canto: Okay! 11:54:35 PM Canto: You stab her! 11:55:11 PM Canto: Fake Janis swipes at Nilani with claws and misses! 11:55:34 PM Canto: Fake Day swipes at Wynn with claws and hits! 6 damage. 11:56:25 PM Canto: Round 2: Real Janis emerges back into Real Wynn's room! 11:56:47 PM Janis: Janis gasps for air as she comes up 11:56:48 PM Canto: But her turn is mostly gonna be getting out of the mirror-water. 11:57:00 PM Canto: Wynn 11:57:31 PM Wynn: Wynn is going to pull the rope! ((Whatever she has to do to do so as far as emptying hands or whatever) 11:57:48 PM Canto: Make a straight strength roll. 11:58:01 PM Wynn: 11. 11:58:05 PM Canto: Okay! 11:58:38 PM Canto: Nilani 11:59:26 PM Nilani: Nilani continues stabbing at mirror-Janis! (( 27 )) 11:59:40 PM Canto: Make with the stabby stab. 11:59:56 PM Canto: Hit. 12:00:11 AM Nilani: (( 8 )) 12:00:25 AM Nilani: Oh hey, you're back! 12:00:44 AM Canto: Nilani stabs at fake-Janis, and fake Janis shatters into a cloud of mirror shards! 12:01:19 AM Canto: Day comes up from the pool! 12:01:30 AM Day: Day coughs and gasps for air! 12:01:54 AM Day: Day will get out and draw his sword asap. 12:02:20 AM Canto: Okay! 12:02:37 AM Canto: The fake Day attacks the real Wynn! 12:02:40 AM Canto: And misses. 12:02:53 AM Wynn: This message has been removed. 12:03:13 AM Canto: ((Sorry, got myself mixed up.)) 12:03:41 AM Canto: Round 3: Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Day, Fakes 12:03:44 AM Canto: Janis 12:03:56 AM Janis: ((Am I still in the mirror pond?)) 12:04:01 AM Canto: Nope, you're out. 12:04:17 AM Janis: ((How close am I to mirror-Day?)) 12:04:28 AM Canto: About ten feet away. 12:04:35 AM Janis: Janis draws her bow and fires 12:04:44 AM Janis: ((28)) 12:04:49 AM Canto: Hit! 12:05:12 AM Janis: ((13 Dam, 6 of which is frost)) 12:05:23 AM Canto: Mirror-Day shatters! 12:06:12 AM Canto: There's a bubbling in the mirror-pond as two more figures claw their way out -- they look like Nilani and Wynn! 12:06:23 AM Canto: Wynn 12:06:30 AM Janis: OH FUCK YOU GUYS! 12:06:36 AM Wynn: ((Everyone's out of the pool now?)) 12:06:39 AM Day: Crap! 12:06:41 AM Canto: ((Yep)) 12:06:58 AM Nilani: Welp. 12:07:04 AM Wynn: Wynn will engage with fake Wynn! 12:07:47 AM Wynn: ((Guessing I can get there and attack?)) 12:08:07 AM Canto: Oh yeah. 12:08:23 AM Wynn: ((nat 20, critable?)) 12:08:36 AM Canto: Yep! 12:09:07 AM Wynn: ((28. do you guys roll twice or double one roll?)) 12:09:34 AM Canto: ((Good question. I usually roll twice.)) 12:09:54 AM Wynn: ((20 damage)) 12:10:04 AM Canto: You shatter fake-Wynn! 12:10:15 AM Canto: Nilani 12:10:36 AM Nilani: Nilani goes after her doppelganger! (( 22 )) 12:11:01 AM Canto: That's a hit! 12:11:22 AM Nilani: (( 8 )) 12:11:31 AM Canto: Fake Nilani is still standing! 12:11:35 AM Canto: Day 12:12:07 AM Day: Day tries an eldritch blast. 12:12:24 AM Day: ((23.)) 12:12:27 AM Canto: Hit! 12:12:34 AM Day: ((13 damage.)) 12:12:51 AM Canto: You shatter mirror Nilani with her goatee! 12:13:03 AM Canto: end combat 12:13:08 AM Wynn: Are you guys ok? 12:13:15 AM Janis: ...mostly. 12:13:27 AM Janis: I'll be puking mirror juice for a while. 12:14:40 AM Wynn: Day? 12:15:01 AM Day: Yeah, I'm fine, I think. 12:15:12 AM Day: Remind me to practice swimming. 12:15:26 AM Janis: I hear ya. 12:15:36 AM Day: Day shakes his head. 12:15:51 AM Day: Day gets out the flour, and reveals the path to the crystal! If there is one. 12:15:56 AM Wynn: Please stop rushing ahead, Janis. 12:16:03 AM Canto: There is! 12:16:13 AM Janis: ...yeah...I'm starting to see your point. 12:16:20 AM Canto: So what did you roll on your Search check to inspect the thing, Day? 12:16:59 AM Day: ((31! Rolled a 20!)) 12:19:13 AM Day: Day sighs. 12:19:19 AM Day: All right, here's the thing. 12:19:26 AM Day: We have to deactivate this crystal. 12:19:36 AM Wynn: And? 12:19:40 AM Nilani: Go on. 12:19:51 AM Day: It's got these... well, it's not important, but we have to deactivate the other crystal at the same time. 12:20:03 AM Wynn: What other crystal? 12:20:08 AM Day: The other one. 12:20:16 AM Day: Day holds up his arm, which still has the rope tied to it. 12:20:27 AM Janis: .......oh....back there. 12:20:30 AM Nilani: Oh just great. 12:20:37 AM Day: I'm already soaked through, might as well just go again. 12:20:53 AM Day: At least it gets the flour out of my hair. 12:21:00 AM Janis: I'll go with you. 12:21:02 AM Wynn: .....would there be any use in arguing? 12:21:09 AM Janis: I can watch your back if more mirror people show up. 12:21:40 AM Day: If you can present a better alternative. I don't really see one, though, 'less Nilani is a champion swimmer. 12:22:15 AM Wynn: I meant me since I have time to get out of my armor this time. 12:22:21 AM Nilani: ...Very much not. 12:22:47 AM Day: Yeah. You can't check it for traps, though, and I'd rather have your armor on in case any more evil twins turn up. 12:22:57 AM Day: Day nods at Nilani. 12:23:18 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Three slow tugs to deactivate. A bunch of tugs and I start pulling." 12:23:37 AM Wynn: ....or one solid pull. 12:23:43 AM Day: Here, let's try this. One tug for distress. Two tugs for pull me back. Three tugs for deactivate the crystal now. 12:24:08 AM Day: Now, Nilani, this is probably self explanatory, but here's how you deactivate this thing... 12:24:38 AM Day: Day shows her how to press a little sequence of runes on the crystal. 12:25:26 AM Day: ... got it? It's all labeled. Dunno if you speak Draconic, though. 12:25:38 AM Canto: It's pretty simple, though. 12:26:39 AM Nilani: Yeah, this shouldn't be a problem. 12:26:43 AM Day: Right. 12:26:54 AM Janis: You sure you don't want me with you to watch your back? 12:27:04 AM Day: Yeah. You might need to help Wynn pull. 12:27:11 AM Day: I swim like a bird. 12:27:28 AM Janis: ...right, because I am a powerhouse right here. 12:27:33 AM Day: Day checks to make sure she's still got the other end of the rope, and jumps in. 12:27:34 AM Canto: (And not a penguin.) 12:27:40 AM Canto: sploosh! 12:27:48 AM Canto: Day makes it over pretty easily. 12:28:12 AM Nilani: Nilani takes her place by the crystal and waits for the signal. 12:29:55 AM Day: ((Three tugs!)) 12:30:15 AM Wynn: Now, Nilani. 12:30:37 AM Nilani: Nilani enters in the runic sequence! 12:30:53 AM Canto: The pillar powers down on both sides of the mirror! 12:31:45 AM Day: ((Two tugs!)) 12:31:57 AM Wynn: Wynn starts reeling him in! 12:32:05 AM Canto: You get Day back without any trouble. 12:32:47 AM Day: Day sputters a bit again and stands up, untying the rope and dripping mirrorgoo everywhere. 12:32:54 AM Wynn: Wynn helps him out and up. 12:32:59 AM Day: .... thanks. 12:33:04 AM Day: I hate this place, let's get out of here. 12:33:10 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. 12:33:14 AM Canto: Along one wall, one of Nation's doors appears and opens up! Nation's Avatar stands there. "Hey, the crystalized ephiphany works." 12:33:33 AM Day: ... wonder how we know he's really him. 12:33:36 AM Canto: Nation: Now I can put access portals wherever I need to . 12:33:50 AM Wynn: That will be incredibly useful. 12:33:52 AM Janis: How do we know those are really Wynn and Nilani? 12:34:01 AM Janis: Maybe we're in another mirror world. 12:34:10 AM Canto: Nation: Oh, don't be stupid. 12:34:19 AM Day: Yep, sounds like him. 12:34:26 AM Day: Day shrugs and goes on board. 12:34:27 AM Canto: Nation: Get on board so we can jump out of here. 12:34:33 AM Wynn: Yeah I had enough of that after going through the compression field. Not dealing with that again 12:34:54 AM Wynn: Wynn goes to the ship. 12:35:28 AM Nilani: Nilani also boards the ship. 12:35:30 AM Janis: Janis follows 12:35:52 AM Nilani: Yeah, let's just get back on-ship for now. We can figure out things that only the REAL crewmembers would know later. 12:36:18 AM Canto: Nation: Next stop is voidspace -- I need to refuel.